


Meeting Upstairs

by spirit_dog



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_dog/pseuds/spirit_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair and The Warden get together after the celebrations in regards to defeating the Archdemon. Warden Alistair in this case, though it makes little difference for the story.  M for implied sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Upstairs

Reshalya sat down on the on the sofa next to Alistair in their guest room in the palace. He put his arm around her and playfully kissed the point of her ear.

"So," he murmured, "how was your adoring public?"

She grinned wickedly and kissed him fully on the mouth before bothering to respond. "My clan is just outside the city and they want to meet you. My mother wants to meet you, too. Not right away, but soon. I told them I needed some alone time with my heart's desire first."

"Mmmm... alone time, I like the sound of that…" He almost growled into her neck as his fingers sought out the buckles on her tough drakescale armor. He softly nipped and kissed the side of her neck, and she moaned softly in response. She melted into his every touch, and was glad that he had already removed the massive golden ceremonial armor he was wearing earlier that day. Alistair suddenly pulled away, and leaned back to look at her.

"Wait, wait... your mother? Maker protect me. I'd almost rather face down another darkspawn horde." She used his shock to push him down on the sofa and straddled him, her small, lithe body over his larger muscular frame. The impish grin returned to her lips as she ran her hands over the firm muscles of his chest, feeling every contour under his thin shirt.

"Yes, my mother," she said trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "Don't worry; she's nothing like Flemmeth. And besides, my clan has known about us since I sent word back to them with the messenger from Zathrien's clan."

Reshalya settled her hips on top of his and kissed him deeply and fully. He responded by tugging at her half removed armor, while she slid her hands under his shirt, fingers gently dancing along sensitive flesh. Alistair moaned and whimpered at her fine touch, but when he looked at her his face betrayed that he was still a little worried. She lifted his shirt over his head and then kissed along his collarbone, before standing up so she could remove her leather skirt and trousers.

"Oh Alistair," she despaired, "just relax. Shut up and make love to me."

His face gave way to a grin at that, and as he leaned in to kiss her once more he whispered, enthusiastically, "Your wish is my command."

**Author's Note:**

> When Reshalya speaks about her mother, she is talking about Ashalle, the woman of the clan who raised her. She uses the term mother more as a term of affection, and to rile up Alistair.


End file.
